Double Trouble, Sorting yet another Weasley
by TimK84
Summary: Fred and George are up for Sorting. This is what the hat said to them.....


These stories hosted on this website contain characters created and owned by J.K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic, Inc. and AOL/Time Warner, Inc., and may incorporate characters, locations and things created and/or owned by other third parties including but not limited to Joss Whedon, George Lucas and/or Lucasfilm, Fox, Paramount, Random House, Pengun Putnam, Inc., Ballantine Books, and a lot of other people. No permission has been given and since no money is being made here, no infringement is intended. We also note that Section 102(b) of the U.S. Copyright Act makes it clear that copyright protection does not extent to ideas, procedures, concepts, principles or discoveries - only the actual words used to express those things.

F&G

We're innocent…and you can't prove otherwise.

**"Weasley, Fredrick"**

 McGonagall's voice rang clear throughout the Hall.  Yet another Weasley had come to Hogwarts.  He took his seat and Professor McGonagall set the hat on his head.

For a second or so Fred felt nothing, except for a feeling like he was being watched.  Which was stupid, of course because he was in the great hall, being watched by everyone there.  But this feeling was different, almost like it could see _him_, not just Fred, but into him, as deep as his soul.

_'My, that is a revelation from someone so lazy and young.'_

Fred was confused, who had spoken?

_'I have.'_

'Who is I?' Fred thought.  Then he realized how stupid it sounded and not just because of the grammar.

_'Yes it does sound kind of stupid, but you are far from the dullest person to ever put me on.  **That** title belongs to the self-absorbed Maurice Dalton from the late seventeen hundreds……But I digress; to answer your question Mr. Weasley, I am the Sorting Hat and, at the moment, only you can hear me.'_

'Oh, I see.'   Fred wondered if the hat knew about the plans for the joke shop that he and George had thought up over the summer.  They didn't have much but a name and an idea for one product, but it was looking good. Weasleys Wizarding Wheezes and its Canary Creams were gonna be great.

_'A joke shop?__  Excellent idea young sir.  I think that Alson Zonko has gone unchallenged long enough.  The same goes for Drew Japes and Christopher Gambol.  You have a lot of Ambition in you.  Where should I put you.  You have the mind of a Ravenclaw, the ambition of  a Slytherin, and the loyalty of a Hufflepuff.  But I think that something else in you rules over your other qualities.'_

'What do you think that is?'  Fred thought he heard laughter after thinking that to the hat.

_'Look at the things you do right under your mothers nose.  You have the courage to not only do these things, but to face the consequences.  I remember sorting your mother, so those must be some serious consequences.'_

'I guess that are.'  Fred had never thought of his punishments before.

_'I can even feel your twin through you, your bond is strong.' Fred felt something that could only have been the hat nodding to itself.  It spoke to him and said 'I have decided.  But before I tell everyone, I must let you know something.  In a short while, only two Sortings away, you will meet a young boy.  You will know which one I speak about.  Trust him.  Never doubt him.  Help him.  And most important of all, love him like he was your own brother.'_

'Yes sir.'

_'And one last thing.'___

'Yes?'

_'Remember this phrase. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good".'_

At that, the brim of the hat opened wide and shouted out,

"_GRYFFINDOR!!"___

**"Weasley, George"**

George wondered if he and Fred would be separated.  They hadn't spent more than a day apart in the last ten years.  When one got sick, the other one faked it to keep them together. 

George sat on the stool and the hat sat around his ears.

_'For you, young one, I have already chosen where you will go.'_

George was confused, who had spoken?

_'I have.'_

'Who is I?' George thought.

_'You two are very alike.  Good.  I told your twin this, and I will tell you.  In a short while, only two Sortings away, you will meet a boy.  You will know of whom I speak.  Trust him, Never doubt him, Help him, And most important of all, love him like he was your own brother.'_

George looked at the Gryffindor table at Fred and nodded and Fred nodded back.  They had both gotten the message.

_'One last thing.__  This phrase will help you in the time to come. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good".'_

'I do.'

_"GRYFFINDOR!!!!"_


End file.
